


Соперника в напарники!..и в любовники

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Detectives, Drama, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Десять лет назад,они были известными донжуанами-соперниками Академии магии в столице. Один был сыном покойного капитана тайной полиции,другой обычным парнем со средней магией.Кто же знал,что общий знакомый,сведет их вместе на задании? Кто же знал,что они оба окажутся геями?





	1. Chapter 1

Кто мог бы подумать, что в этот прекрасный солнечный весенний день случится такая неприятность?  
В Южной, самой работящей части города, под названием Аргос, работал молодой мужчина. Он сидел в своем съемном офисе, сейчас больше напоминавшем склад макулатуры, и, надев синие очки, просматривал бумаги, много бумаг.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что этот симпатичный высокий брюнет с небольшой косой за спиной, одетый в хлопковую голубую рубашку и в черные брюки, из которых вываливались часы на серебряной цепочке, Майкл — практикующий маг?  
Он сидел расслабленно, иногда протирал очки и массировал свои карие глаза, почесывая в задумчивости свой курносый нос. Ноги в начищенных туфлях были на столе, прямо на одной из несчастных папок, которую он перебирал.  
Маг снова выругался, поставил стопку просмотренных бумаг на пол и взял примерно такую же с того же пола.  
В дверь постучали, причем очень настойчиво, и, не дождавшись разрешения войти, открыли.  
— Крисон! Мы к тебе!  
В офис вошли два человека. Один в терракотовом пиджаке, в такого же цвета водолазке, в холщовых брюках и в поношенных кожаных ботинках. Это был начальник полиции Аргоса, Артур Уилсон. У него было круглое лицо без единого волоска, большие постоянно веселые глаза и нос с горбинкой. Он сам был стройный, но под водолазкой уже наметилось пивное брюшко, выдающее его любовь к этому алкогольному напитку. Несмотря на свои пятьдесят с копейками, ни одному новичку он не уступал в физической подготовке. Второй же человек был одет в шелковую белую рубашку, красную вельветовую жилетку поверх, черные брюки и в туфли из качественной натуральной кожи. Лицо было простое: прямой нос, впалые щеки, тонкие губы, волосы пшеничного цвета с небольшими вихрами обрамляли лицо аккуратными бакенбардами, в левом ухе был гвоздик с жемчугом, серые глаза смотрели с небольшим любопытством.  
Майкл поднял свои глаза и скептически посмотрел на мужчину.  
— Чего тебе? Это все — он указал на гору бумаг, — само собой не разгребется. Я очень занят, Артур, — он покосился на парня.  
— А, бухгалтерия. Да, неприятное дело, — понимающе хмыкнув, почесал голову Артур. — Но ничего. Это дело избавит тебя от нудной работы, вроде этой.  
— Да? Неужели? — не верящим тоном переспросил брюнет. — А почему ОН здесь? — маг, сузив глаза, недобро посмотрел на спутника Артура.  
— А, это…  
— Привет, Майкл. Как жизнь? — перебив мужчину, поздоровался парень и обворожительно улыбнулся.  
— Было нормально, пока ТЫ, Сэм, не пришел, — прошипел Крисон.  
Артур переводил удивленный взгляд от одного к другому. А потом спохватился и воскликнул:  
— О! Вы знакомы?! Замечательно! — хлопнул в ладоши шериф. — Потому что вы будете работать вместе.  
— Что? — удивленно спросил Майкл. Сэм только хмыкнул.  
— Значит, так: вам нужно найти важные документы, украденные у короля. — пропустил вопрос Артур. — Вора удалить. Все понятно? — он перевел серьезный взгляд с одного мага на другого. Майкл кивнул, постепенно осознавая важность дела.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп!!! — махая рукам, возмущенно воскликнул блондин. — Я не буду работать с НИМ!  
— Я тоже не в восторге от твоей компании, — проворчал в ответ молодой мужчина, сидящий за столом.  
— Такс, тут все, что можно было найти об этом деле и досье на предполагаемого преступника. Точнее, все улики указывают именно на этого человека, — Артур помахал желтой бумажной папкой в воздухе и положил ее на край стола. Он словно не услышал недовольных реплик обоих магов. — Я пошел. Нужно еще кое-что уладить. Удачи, парни. Я надеюсь на вас, — и начальник ушел, оставив, как оказалось, уже знакомых друг с другом магов наедине.  
Майкл встал из-за стола и начал сортировать бумаги по стопкам и, связывая их, складывать в деревянный ящик на полу.  
— Тебе помочь? — так же обворожительно улыбаясь, поинтересовался Сэм.  
— Нет, спасибо. Тут необычный порядок, — буркнул Кирсон, не отрываясь от сортировки.  
— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами блондин и, схватив бумажный пакет, оставленный шерифом Уилсоном, начал вертеть его в руках. Хозяин офиса чуть зубами не скрипел — его уже раздражал этот выскочка.  
Когда все бумаги были сложены в ящик и оставлены в углу, оказалось, что офис был очень даже не маленьким. У стены напротив рабочего дубового стола стояли два кресла и низкий журнальный столик. Вырвав из рук Сэма бумаги, которые тот с увлечением рассматривал, Майкл сел в одно из этих кресел.  
— Эй! — возмутился блондин.  
— Ну, что тут у нас? — не обращая внимания на возгласы напарника, сам у себя спросил брюнет. Сэм подвинул второе кресло поближе и сел в него, так же глядя в документы.  
— Эм, это вор? — пробегая по строчкам досье, скептично хмыкнул хозяин офиса.  
— Я тоже не удивился, когда читал, — кивнул Сэм. — Но да, это вор.  
— И где нам искать? В его борделях что ли? — Майкл швырнул бумаги на столик. В его голосе слышались легкие нотки истерики.  
— Ну да, — серьезно ответил блондин. — Большая вероятность найти. Да уж… — блондин вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Майкл поморщился.  
— И чего ты вздыхаешь? — криво усмехнувшись, спросил брюнет. — Наверняка, рад, что задание проходит в твоей среде, — съязвил он.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Сэм смутился.  
— Ты же у нас Великий Ловелас, — насмешливо протянул молодой мужчина.  
— Ох, прости, что обладаю такой прекрасной внешностью и обаянием! — начал закипать блондин. — Но не менее Великий Ловелас постоянно уводил моих девушек!  
— Я не виноват, что почти всем девушкам нравятся брюнеты, — Майкл оскалился и зарылся рукой в волосы.  
— Все! Хватит! Закрыли тему! — Сэм вскочил со своего места и отошел к окну.  
— Закрыли, — тихо повторил брюнет.  
У обоих в головах тут же возникла мысль: «Главное, чтобы он не узнал о том, что на самом деле я гей».


	2. Глава 2. Необычная ситуация

Был уже вечер, когда маги закончили обдумывать план действий.  
— У тебя есть, где ночевать? — спросил Майкл, как бы, между прочим.  
— Ну, я думал ехать сейчас в гостиницу, — Сэм поправил жилетку и встал с кресла.  
— Сегодня пятница, и ты вряд ли найдешь свободный номер, — спокойно сказал Майкл и посмотрел на напарника, вопросительно уставившегося на него. — В выходные намечается какой-то праздник. Что-то типа дня святой Йенны, — устало потирая переносицу и прикрывая глаза, пояснил свои слова брюнет.  
— Серьезно? — и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка со стороны напарника, начал сокрушаться. –Как так?! И, — Сэм жалобно посмотрел на Кирсона, — куда я теперь?  
— Если тебе не у кого ночевать, — как можно безразличнее начал брюнет, — то можешь остаться у меня, — он знал, что у его теперешнего напарника здесь нет других знакомых, кроме него.  
— Правда, можно? — глаза блондина загорелись благодарностью.  
— Угу.  
— А ты где?  
— А я на диване посплю, — пожал плечами Майкл. — Все равно только на время задания.  
— Спасибо, — благодарно улыбнулся Сэм.  
— Ладно, пошли, — Майкл открыл дверь и пропустил напарника вперед. Тот кивнул и вышел.  
Улица встретила их потоками возвращающихся с работы людей, болтовней, доносившейся, казалось, отовсюду, и светом множества газовых ламп. Сэм прищурился и, едва шевеля губами, наложил на них звукоизоляционное заклинание.  
— Это еще зачем? — изогнул бровь Майкл.  
— Так комфортнее, — Сэм спустился на кроткой лестнице. Майкл пожал плечами и последовал за ним. — И безопаснее. Мало кто может услышать наш разговор.  
— Слушай, а почему этим делом занимается сам тайный сыск Короля? У нас что, своих дел мало?  
— Видимо, документы слишком важные, чтобы давать это дело обычным организациям, — задумчиво ответил блондин.  
— Тогда почему они упустили вора? Тем более того, на которого уже давно ведется охота. Если я не ошибаюсь, то он является главой всего преступного мира Аргоса. И почему эти очень важные документы хранились именно в Аргосе? И раз их украли, то, это означает, что охрана была недостаточной.  
— Да кто их знает, что там у них твориться, — отмахнулся Сэм. Он не хотел сейчас обо всем этом думать — его голова итак кипела от информации и разработки плана действий. Еще эти постоянные перепалки с Майклом.  
— Слушай, а почему меня подключили? Я же обычный маг, и даже не капитан сыска.  
— Все наши силы направлены сейчас на расследование какого–то дела о коррупции, в котором замешаны очень важные лица и большие деньги. Репутация короля и королевы может пострадать, поэтому все сейчас носятся, как угорелые, всеми силами пытаясь предотвратить утечку информации, — блондин фыркнул.  
— Тогда почему прислали тебя, а не кого-нибудь из новичков?  
— Есть предположение, что это дело связано с тем, что мы сейчас расследуем, — ответил Сэм. –Слушай… — он не успел договорить, потому что брюнет схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.  
— Ты что делаешь?! — дергая свою руку в попытке освободиться, возмущался молодой капитан.  
— Если не поторопимся, то опоздаем на поезд, — пояснил Крисон, не сбавляя хода и отпуская руку напарника. — Нам сюда, — он нырнул в узкий переулок.  
— Подожди, — блондин поспешил за ним. — Кстати, ты знаешь, что меня назначили ответственным? Слышишь? Это значит, что я главный!  
— Теперь сюда, — не слушая напарника и не сбавляя хода, брюнет завернул влево. Конец его косы взметнулся вверх.  
— Ты меня слушаешь?! — возмущенно кричал Сэм.  
— Нет, конечно, — ухмыльнулся Кирсон, а его напарник устало вздохнул. Они еще петляли узкими улочками, а потом молодой мужчина резко остановился и повернулся к чуть не врезавшемуся в него блондину. — Так. Снимай заклинание.  
— Но у меня есть разреше…  
— Просто замолчи и делай то, что я сказал. Поверь, если очень захотеть то, и по этому, казалось бы, безобидному заклинанию, о тебе могут узнать всю твою подноготную. К тому же оно все равно исчезнет, когда мы зайдем в метро.  
Скрипя зубами, Сэм махнул рукой и снял заклинание.  
— Умничка, — мило улыбнулся брюнет и, развернувшись, пошел дальше.  
— Да чтоб тебя, Крисон! — кричал позади него маг. Майкл только улыбался.  
Они купили билеты на метро и кое-как протиснулись в битком набитый вагон. Крисон оказался прямо позади Сэма, уткнувшись тому носом в волосы. «Мне казалось, или он не был раньше таким высоким?» — подумал блондин. «А ты, Сэм, мне кажется, начал расти вниз», — хмыкнул про себя Майкл.  
— Бррр… щекотно! Не дыши! — Сэм втянул голову в плечи и попытался отодвинуться, но было некуда.  
— Ага, а потом сдохни от недостатка кислорода. Между прочим, ты у нас главный, и ты будешь отвечать, если я вдруг умру или покалечусь! И, знаешь, меня тоже не прельщает дышать твоим парфюмом. Что за редкостную гадость ты используешь?  
— И вовсе не гадость! Девушкам нравится. Ведь правда, леди? — и Сэм обворожительно улыбнулся девушке, прижатой толпой к нему. Она заворожено кивнула головой, глядя на мужчин. Сэм улыбнулся и продолжил смотреть на проносящиеся мимо темные стены и трубы.  
«Откуда столько людей? Хуже селедки в бочке!» — возмущался про себя Сэм. –«Жуть, как неудобно! Что это?! О, черт! Почему Майкл носит такие пряжки?! Вот блин! Она уперлась мне прямо в зад!».  
«Хм. Наверное, ему больше подошли бы те духи, что мне недавно предлагали. Охх!», — отстраненно размышлял Майкл.  
«Что он делает?!» — ощутив руку мага на своей заднице, в ужасе воскликнул про себя блондин.  
«О, что-то мягкое. Что?! Да это же зад Сэма! Мм… мягкий», — мысли Крисона противоречили друг другу. — «Черт!»  
— Прости… руку зажали, — как бы оправдываясь, сказал брюнет.  
— Аааа, — протянул покрасневший капитан. В вагоне было душно от жара людских тел, а тут еще и мужик лапал за зад. Пусть и не специально.  
— Наша станция, — кивнув в сторону двери, предупредил Крисон своего напарника. Огромный поток людей хлынул в только открывшиеся двери вагона, оставив поезд наполовину пустым.  
— Откуда столько народа? — Сэм еле успевал за напарником.  
— Говорил же, праздник какой-то, — бросил Майкл и начал прорываться сквозь разношерстный поток.  
— Мда…  
Майкл свернул направо сразу от выхода из метро. Здесь было небольшое свободное место вокруг урны, а чуть дальше уже начинались лотки с сувенирами и прочим товаром.  
Маги оказались на центральной улице города. Она пестрила всеми красками радуги. Как припоминал Крисон, праздновали прошедшую зиму и загадывали хорошую погоду и крупный урожай. В общем, молились одному божку, только вот Майкл забыл его имя.  
— С днем святого Барта! — крикнули где-то.  
— Точно! Святой Бартоломью! Надо пожелать много прибыльных дел, — легонько стукнув себя по лбу, воскликнул брюнет.  
— Ты что, на мели? — вскинул бровь Сэм.  
— Нет, но деньги никогда не помешают, — Майкл встал на носочки и начал крутить головой, словно ища кого-то.  
— Ну? Чего мы ждем? — Сэм уже навел на них щит.  
— Я ориентируюсь.  
— Ладно, я отойду пока купить сувенир на память. Кто знает, когда я еще здесь появлюсь, — сказав это, молодой капитан отошел к ближайшему торговому лотку. Как и вся улица, он пестрел всеми красками радуги и был украшен к празднику. Старушка–продавщица услужливо показывала ему все товары.  
— Вот амулет, который наделит вас удачей во всех ваших начинаниях!  
— Эй, капитан! Пошли! — позвал его брюнет.  
— Сейчас! — крикнул он и снова обратился к продавщице. — Хорошо. Сколько?  
— Пять серебряных, — улыбнулась старушка.  
— Вот, возьмите, — Сэм протянул ей горстку серебряных монет и, спрятав амулет, побежал к напарнику.


	3. Глава 3. Разведывание обстановки

Аргос был обычным городом-миллионником. Как и в любом другом крупном городе королевства, в нем было все. В северной части города находился крупный порт. Отсюда можно было добраться до Большого Серебряного Рудника, главной рабочей артерии города, самым коротким путем. Серебро входило в производство многих, если не всех, предметов народного обихода: от паровозов до ручки на письменном столе. Западная же часть города представляла собой огромный рынок с множеством гостиниц и небольших кафе. В восточной части располагались частные спальные дома, в основном, среднего и высокого достатка. Респектабельные рестораны, музеи, дорогие гостиницы, роскошные дома — все это находилось в центре. Ратуша была в самом центре города. К ней жались казармы, дома влиятельных господ, ее окружала главная улица города, на которой и стоял сам город. Основное оформление здесь было из камня и стекла, а так же трубы из латуни. Здесь прогресс не стоял на месте, все-таки Аргос был научным центром королевства, и здесь были собраны многие известные ученые. Так же, здесь был монетный двор, где производились серебреные монеты, и завод по производству пассажирских поездов.  
Главной изюминкой города были государственные и религиозные празднования. Мэрия города абсолютно не скупалась на атрибутику. Так же, здесь был популярен музей Технологии и Творчества, где искусство смешивалось с научным прогрессом, образуя новое течение. Все залы музея были холстом, где художник или скульптор взаимодействовал с технологией, чаще всего это были новые инструменты, но иногда картина рассказывала о буднях народа, а скульптура была сделана из паровых атрибутов, иногда даже работала.  
Главная улица, по которой, собственно, и шли напарники, сейчас была заставлена сувенирными лавками, а если и не была, то, значит, там был вход в какой-нибудь ресторан или кафе. Торговцы зазывали клиентов. Где-то танцевал медведь, где-то паровой робот выделывал трюки, где-то ребята, переодетыми цыганами, предсказывали людям фальшивую судьбу.  
— Видишь того журавля? — Майкл указал на длинноногую птицу в одном из открытых ресторанов.  
— Ну.  
— Моя работа, — пояснил брюнет. Сэм внимательней посмотрел на работу напарника. — Недавно заказывали.  
— А почему именно журавль? — спросил блондин.  
— Символ ресторана — журавль. Наверное, из-за того, что сам ресторан является вегетарианским. Да и люди, собирающиеся здесь, в основном любители природы и всего живого.  
— А почему тогда он танцует?  
— Это пока он танцует. Скоро полетит.  
— И много тебе за это заплатили? — вопросительно подняв бровь, Сэм посмотрел на молодого мужчину.  
— Достаточно. Хотя, это была относительно несложная работа, — задумчиво ответил тот.  
— Ты что, разнорабочий? — с легкой усмешкой спросил Сэм.  
— Ну, я же не сын самого успешного капитана тайной полиции самого короля, и приходится браться за то, что есть, — так же усмехнулся Майкл в ответ. Сэм огорченно прикусил язык. Ему стало как-то неуютно.  
— Вот, нам сюда, — кивнул Крисон, ныряя в темный проулок.  
— Сюда? Как здесь может оказаться самый лучший бордель? — возмутился, было, блондин, но нырнул вслед за напарником.  
За небольшим проходом между домами оказался большой двор где… Где был небольшой европейский сад и открытый ресторан. Полуодетые-полураздетые фигуристые официантки ходили между столов.  
— Вот так, — хмыкнул брюнет.  
«Хорошо, что здесь меня не знают. Теперь главное — не выдать своей ориентации и не ляпнуть, что вместо хорошеньких девочек, я предпочел бы мальчика», — со вздохом подумал практикующий маг.  
— Что, хочешь развлечься, а работа мешает? — поддел Майкла молодой капитан.  
— Угу, — кисло протянул тот, взглядом провожая прошедшего мимо симпатичного парня.  
«А сколько у меня не было секса?» — подумали оба.  
«Последние несколько месяцев я только и делал, что занимался этим коррупционным расследованием. Минуты свободной не было», — подумал Сэм.  
«Я уже месяца два занимаюсь только бухгалтерией и мелкими делами, а до этого… А до этого было уже давно», — печально улыбнулся сам себе Крисон.  
«Долго» — подумали оба и посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Кого выбираем? — одновременно спросили напарники друг у друга.  
— Блондинок! — воскликнул Майкл.  
— Брюнеток! — одновременно с ним воскликнул Сэм. — Черт! Как мы могли быть соперниками, если у нас совершенно разные предпочтения?!  
— Сам не понимаю. Но ты всегда уводил у меня блондинок, — с укором глядя на блондина, сказал Кирсон.  
— А ты у меня брюнеток! — вскипел молодой капитан.  
— Значит, квиты, — решил примириться брюнет. Внутренние ссоры им сейчас были ни к чему. К ним подошла девушка в откровенной форме, в которую был одет весь персонал.  
— Чего-нибудь желаете? — улыбнулась она натренированной улыбкой.  
— Да, мы бы хотели снять девушек, — кивнул Майкл, — но не можем решить, кого брать: брюнеток или блондинок.  
— Я уверенна, вы определитесь с выбором, когда увидите девушек сами, — девушка повернулась в сторону входа. — Прошу, за мной.  
И они пошли за ней, подшучивая друг над другом.  
— Представляешь, я накладывал звукоизоляцию для одного анонимного клиента, а после этого пошел в бордель. А там висит табличка с указанием моего авторства звукоизоляции.  
— Мдаа… И как тебя там встретили?  
— Ну, благодарили долго за работу. И после девушку хорошенькую такую прислали, — почесал подбородок Майкл.  
«На самом деле, это был мальчик», — усмехнулся про себя брюнет. — «Ох, этот парень знал свое дело. До сих пор не могу забыть того удовольствия, что испытал, имея его в зад».  
Напарников привели в небольшую комнатку. В ней было два дивана, стоящих друг напротив друга, небольшой столик посередине, на котором уже было шампанское и корзинка фруктов.  
— Располагайтесь, а я пока позову девушек. На кого записать?  
— На Сэма… — начал Сэм, но его перебил Майкл.  
— На Артура Уилсона!  
Когда девушка вышла, Сэм тут же набросился на мага с упреками.  
— Ты с ума сошел?! Артур же меня убьет, когда узнает!!!  
— Не дрейфь, не убьет. К тому же, Артур, скорее всего, все равно отошлет все расходы Королю, — Майкл хлопнул Сэма по плечу, заставляя сесть на диван. Майкл сел напротив.  
— Спрашивать буду я, — сузив глаза, брюнет посмотрел на своего напарника. — А то вдруг чего взболтнешь не того.  
— Что?!  
— То! Тебе здесь не столица. Твое положение ничего не значит.  
— Из нас двоих я — главный! Вопросы должен задавать я! — воскликнул блондин. Его задевало то, что Майкл ему указывал.  
— Ты здесь не главный. Кто вообще тебя назначил? Ты сам? — усмехнулся брюнет.  
— Король! Меня назначил главным сам Король Эдмунд Третий!!! — Сэм стукнул по столу кулаком.  
— Кто–кто? А, этот педик… — зевнул маг.  
— Да как ты смеешь?! — Сэм вскочил на ноги и хотел уже наброситься на своего напарника с кулаками, но дверь в комнату открылась, и в нее вошли две девушки: брюнетка и блондинка. Одеты они были одинаково: шелковое платье, или нет, скорее, просто кусок шелковой ткани по колено, подвязанный на спине четырьмя веревочками: две на талии и две у основания шеи. Платье обтягивало соблазнительные тела девушек. Неяркий макияж подчеркивал большие карие глаза и пухлые губы.  
Майкл присвистнул, довольно оглядывая проституток, или, сказать точнее, имитируя удовольствие.  
— Добрый вечер, дамы, — галантно поздоровался брюнет. — Не могли бы вы закрыть дверь?  
Одна из девушек кивнула и закрыла дверь на замок.  
— Здравствуйте, — девушки подошли к диванам и сели на колени к молодым мужчинам, соблазнительно покусывая губы. — Чего бы вы хотели?  
Майкл начал что-то быстро шептать девушке на ухо. Сэм же поступил по-другому.  
— Милая, сколько ты зарабатываешь в месяц? — он нежно взял руку девушки в свою и поцеловал тыльную сторону.  
— Полсотни золотых, — проститутка смущенно улыбнулась — нечасто встретишь таких нежных клиентов. — Но, почему вы спрашиваете? — она нахмурила свой лобик.  
— Могу пообещать тебе, что через три дня ты получишь в четыре раза больше, если расскажешь мне все, что знаешь, об одном человеке, — Сэм, проигнорировав вопрос, поцеловал аккуратное плечико, которое тут же покрылось мурашками.  
— Смотря о ком, вы хотите узнать, — уклончиво ответила девушка и заерзала на коленях у мага.  
— Сверху еще сотня золотых, если будешь молчать о нашем разговоре, — Сэм улыбнулся.  
— Ох… А вы не могли бы добавить еще двадцать? — девушка начала теребить платье.  
— И зачем же? — маг изогнул бровь.  
— Эмм… Ну, тогда бы я сразу могла заплатить за лечение моей матери, — тихо пояснила девушка.  
— Хорошо. Я добавлю еще двадцать, если информация, которой ты со мной поделишься, окажется правдой, — Сэм обнял ее за талию. Она судорожно кивнула, и блондин, выудив из кармана листок, с улыбкой протянул ей фотографию.  
— Насколько мне известно, он — глава этого заведения. В самом здании появляется редко, зато его часто видят за ним, на темной площадке заброшенной стоянки. Там он регулярно встречается с людьми и, чаще всего, это одни и те же лица, — девушка доверительно наклонила голову и прямо в ухо Сэму прошептала, — И, если верить слухам, ходящим среди персонала, то он и есть тот самый глава криминального мира Аргоса.  
— И когда же он появляется на этой стоянке? — Сэм так же тихо задал вопрос ей в волосы. Он уже не ласкал ее, а жадно вслушивался в каждое слово.  
— Я видела его во вторник, четверг и субботу.  
— Спасибо, милая, — маг убрал ее волосы в сторону, приоткрывая ухо, и прошептал прямо в него. — И еще кое-что.  
— Что? — затаив дыхание, спросила она.  
— Вчера он встречался с кем-нибудь? — Сэм, сузив глаза, наблюдал за тем, как напарник ласкал свою девушку. Она то смеялась, то стонала, но, наверное, брюнет таким способом добывал сведения.  
— Да.  
Сэм ухватился за этот факт и прижал девушку к себе.  
— Ему что-то передавали? Может, какие-нибудь документы?  
— Да. Кажется, ему передали желтую папку, — неуверенно ответила брюнетка.  
— А как выглядел человек, с которым он встречался? — продолжал выуживать информацию маг.  
— Раньше я его не видела. Ну, он выглядел значительно моложе хозяина и был намного выше.  
— Ты можешь его описать?  
— Ммм… — неуверенно протянула девушка.  
— Ладно. Постарайся вспомнить то, что видела.  
— Хорошо, — быстро заморгала девушка. — Но, как это вам поможет?  
— Не беспокойся. Просто сосредоточься и вспомни, — мягко улыбнулся молодой капитан. Она закрыла глаза, а Сэм зарылся рукой в ее волосы у самой шеи. Он активировал одно из заклинаний, которому обучают в гвардии, и увидел всю картину своими глазами. Он видел и владельца заведения и странного человека, но все было как-то неестественно. Словно девушка все это придумывала или вообразила про себя, а не вспоминала.  
«Странно. Она ведь этого точно сама не видела. Либо ей рассказали, либо она обманывает», — подумал капитан, просматривая видение.  
— Спасибо, золотце, — он поцеловал ее в плечо. — Можешь идти.  
— Это все? — она удивленно уставилась на блондина.  
— Да, — Сэма чуть не перекосило от этого удивления. — Я хотел с тобой только поговорить, — улыбнулся он и, натянуто улыбаясь, отодвинул девушку от себя. Сейчас, когда все необходимое он узнал, девушка была ему больше не нужна. Сексом он все равно с ней не стал бы заниматься.  
Девушка завертела головой и, вскочив, отошла к двери, а через некоторое время к ней присоединилась вторая. Они вышли, оставив молодых мужчин одних в комнате.  
— Не слишком ли ты много ей обещал? — Майкл взял в руки банан и начал снимать в него кожуру. Сэм сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как брюнет засовывает фрукт в рот.  
— Нет. Ты думаешь, она получит эти деньги, если соврала мне? — хмыкнул Сэм, переводя взгляд со рта напарника на его глаза.  
— Все равно, — Майкл вытащил банан изо рта, так его и не надкусив. — Что она тебе сказала?  
Сэм сдержал порыв отвернуться, так как Майкл смотрел на него в упор.  
— Что наш подозреваемый встречается в переулке за этим зданием.  
— Да? — брови Майкла в удивлении взлетели вверх. — А мне сказали, что он встречается здесь, — поделился он с напарником выведанной у девушки информацией. Сэм вскинул на него удивленный взгляд. — Что-то тут не сходится. Я чувствую, нас поставили.  
— Надо сматываться, — кивнул блондин и встал с дивана.  
— В окно? — предложил Майкл, так же вставая с дивана.  
— Я забло… — напарник не успел договорить. Деверь внезапно выбили огромные накаченные лысые парни в форме охраны. Сэм выругался, и оба мага, переглянувшись, поняли, что им крышка. Охрана, тоже переглянувшись, кинулась на них. Блондин быстро зашептал что-то, и между его рук образовался огненный шар, но когда он запустил его, впереди, откуда ни возьмись, появился Майкл.  
— Аааа! Черт, Сэм! Ты дебил! — закричал брюнет. Шар опалил Майклу плечо. Не сильно, правда, но для мага это было полной неожиданностью. На его счастье, парни из охраны не ожидали такого поворота и опешили, чем он не преминул воспользоваться, дав обоим под дых и вместе с Сэмом выпрыгнув в окно. Уже в воздухе Майкл прошептал несложное заклинание левитации, тем самым спасая их от неприятной встречи лицами с асфальтом.  
— Я случайно, — начал оправдываться Сэм.  
— Лучше молчи. Ты в курсе, что выдал себя как мага?  
— Прости… — виновато пробубнил блондин. — Рана серьезная?  
— Нет. Дома обработаю, — бросил напарник, осматривая свою рану.  
— Хорошо.  
Сэм чувствовал себя отвратительно — из–за него пострадал человек. Не сильно, конечно, но пострадал. И пусть с этим человеком они враждовали вот уже почти десять лет.  
— Майкл, слушай… — неуверенно начал блондин и замолчал.  
— Ну? Что? — хмуро спросил Майкл, когда они пошли к выходу со двора, в который приземлились.  
— Давай, я иллюзию наведу, а то мало что люди могут подумать…  
— Спасибо, я и сам могу, — холодно ответил брюнет. Он не увидел, как молодой капитан закусил губы так, что они побелели.  
Маги спокойно добрались до офиса, не считая того, что в метро, на особенно крутых поворотах, Майкл морщился от боли. Сэм пытался предложить свою помощь, но напарник ничего не хотел слышать, резко обрывая его на полуслове.  
— Постой, ты что, ночуешь у себя в офисе? — удивленно спросил Сэм, когда они подошли к крыльцу дома.  
— Нет, — резко ответил маг. — Квартира у меня этажом выше, — он открыл дверь и вошел в здание. Сэм последовал за ним. Когда они вошли, блондин очень удивился маленькой задрипаной квартирке.  
— Почему ты здесь живешь?! — спросил он, проходя в комнату. — Неужели не нашел жилья лучше? Ты мог бы себе позволить жить в более лучших условиях.  
— Это была единственная пустая квартира здесь, — пожал плечами хозяин квартиры и тут же поморщился от резкой боли.  
— Нужно промыть рану.  
— Я и без тебя знаю, что нужно делать, — огрызнулся он и направился к двери в ванную комнату. Он был измотан.  
— Где у тебя аптечка?  
— Где-то в столе должна быть, — кинул раненный маг, закрывая за собой дверь в ванную и оставляя блондина одного. Сэм стал осматривать жилье Майкла.  
Квартира практикующего мага оказалась однокомнатной. Напротив одного из двух небольших окон, между которыми было небольшое расстояние, стояла односпальная кровать. Напротив другого окна стоял стол. При входе стоял потрепанный диван. Кухня была в противоположном углу от кровати. Старые потертые обои, на потолке были видны следы подтеков и плесени. Видимо, эту квартиру не раз топили. Рядом с кухней была в дверь в ванную.  
Сэм вздохнул, снял жилетку и, повесив ее на спинку дивана и закатав рукава рубашки, пошел на поиски аптечки. Когда Майкл вышел из ванной в одних штанах, он увидел такую картину: Сэм стоял около стола, заставленного всякими склянками и баночками с таблетками, и с закрытыми глазами как будто наматывал себе на левую кисть бинт из полупрозрачного серебристо-голубого шелка.  
— Что ты делаешь? — изогнул бровь Майкл, подойдя к напарнику и наблюдая за его манипуляциями.  
— Не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста. Иди, сядь пока, — отмахнулся Сэм, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.  
— Но…  
— Сядь, я сказал! — раздраженно прикрикнул блондин. Его глаза были так же закрыты, брови нахмурены. Майкл еще раз посмотрел в напряженное лицо напарника и, отойдя немного, послушно сел на стул рядом со столом. Через некоторое время Сэм подошел к нему и, приложив свой уже окончательно сформировавшийся бинт на рану, начал перевязывать.  
— Как ты живешь?! У тебя даже обеззараживающего средства нет! Я уже молчу о более серьезных лекарствах, — начал возмущаться блондин.  
— Я не часто попадаю в такие переделки, — хмыкнул Майкл. — Ай! Щиплет! — он дернулся.  
— Нужно хотя бы какой-нибудь антисептик дома держать, на всякий случай. Мало ли, что может произойти, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Потерпи, скоро закончу.  
Когда бинт был наложен, он оглядел брюнета и, удостоверившись, что все нормально и бинт полностью закрывал рану, кивнул. Он сложил все баночки в аптечку и убрал ее на место.  
— Ну? И что теперь? — спросил Сэм, когда закончил со всеми делами.  
— Ляжем спать. А утром подумаем, что делать дальше, — зевнул напарник. Капитан кивнул и посмотрел на кровать.  
— Точно нормально, что ты спишь на диване? Все-таки ты ранен… — неуверенно спросил он.  
— Да. Ты же мой гость, как-никак, — улыбнулся напарник.  
Сэм хотел уже отойти к кровати, как вдруг Майкл вскочил и схватил его за руку. Блондин резко обернулся и хотел, было, возмутиться, но опешил, наткнувшись на виноватый карий взгляд. Молодой капитан никогда не видел Майкла таким.  
— Спасибо, — тихо пробубнил брюнет и отпустил руку. — За помощь и за это, — он легонько похлопал себя по раненому плечу. Сэм не знал что сказать, но, казалось, слова не были нужны. Он улыбнулся и кивнул. Словно камень с души. Руки обоих почему-то горели в том месте, где они коснулись друг друга. Еще долго Сэм не мог заснуть, вспоминая карие глаза.


	4. Глава 4. Забвение

Сэм проснулся от того, что хотел пить. Он встал и осторожно пошел на кухню, к вожделенному графину с водой. Капитан налил воды в стакан и начал жадно пить. Иссушив стакан, он обернулся на диван, на котором спал Майкл. Брюнет лежал, накрывшись одной простыней, даже раздеваться не стал. Бинт завораживающе светился, усиленный лунным светом, и в этом свете лицо спящего казалось идеальным. Капитан не смог устоять и подошел к дивану.  
Спокойное лицо Майкла, видящего, наверное, уже седьмой сон, и мирное сопение. Сэм сел на корточки рядом с диваном и уставился прямо на лицо напарника. Он запоминал каждую черточку, ведь, возможно, он больше никогда не увидит брюнета так близко, как сейчас. Капитан невольно провел рукой по щеке, запоминая слегка загрубевшую кожу, а потом он уперся головой в диван и горько беззвучно рассмеялся.  
«Боже! Я безнадежный романтик!», — с усмешкой подумал он. — «В прошлом быть соперниками, а сейчас хотеть его и мечтать, чтобы он был моим… Наверное, он потрясающий любовник».  
Сэм снова посмотрел на Майкла. Тот спокойной спал, тихо сопя. Сэм не удержался и поцеловал напарника в лоб. Еще с минуту он смотрел на посапывающего Майкла, а когда решил, наконец, пойти спать, напарник приоткрыл глаза.  
— Сэм, — прошептал он. У блондина перехватило дыхание, но он ответил.  
— Да?  
Глаза Майкла были полуоткрыты и смотрели прямо на Сэма. Молодой капитан ожидал чего угодно, но только не поцелуя в губы. Настойчивого, требовательного, глубокого. Сэм отстранился и шокировано посмотрел на напарника.  
— Майкл? Ты чего?  
Но брюнет только притянул его к себе и снова поцеловал. Сэм завертел головой, пытаясь избежать таких головокружительных поцелуев и возмутиться по поводу недозволенного поведения, но Майкл постоянно затыкал его. После нескольких попыток Сэм перестал сопротивляться, обмякнув в сильных руках, и даже слабо отвечал.  
Брюнет спустился и начал целовать его шею и грудь, ласкать уже ставшие твердыми соски. С губ Сэма сорвался легкий стон. Тогда Майкл повалил его на пол и навис сверху.  
— Майкл… стой, — простонал Сэм, упираясь руками в чужие плечи и немного задыхаясь от возбуждения. Но ответом ему было глухое рычание. Руки Сэма перехватили над головой и продолжили ласкать грудь и шею, самые чувствительные места. Другая рука залезла к нему в трусы и начала ласкать вставший член, но в голове у блондина назойливо стучало: «Войди в меня! Прошу, войди! Даже без подготовки… Просто войди! Боже, как давно у меня не было секса!». Сэм слепо потянулся за поцелуем и получил его. В нетерпении он укусил напарника за губу и тут же почувствовал слабую боль.  
«Он меня подготавливает?! Что?.. Откуда?..», — мысли путались. А дальше было уже и не до них. Сэм еле сдержал крик, когда любовник ввел два пальца. Майкл отпустил его руки и стащил с Сэма трусы. Брюнет хотел расстегнуть свою пряжку, но ему не дали это сделать. Сэм сел и, целуя торс напарника, начал расстегивать ремень, стягивать все, что мешало.  
— Блин, смазка далеко… — Сэм замер, когда услышал эту фразу, так привычно сказанную. Он совсем не ожидал услышать такое от Майкла.  
«Что? Смазка?», — удивленно подумал блондин. — «Неужели…». Докончить мысль ему так и не дали, снова повалив на пол и зажав руки над головой. Немного приподняв таз, Майкл приставил головку к заду Сэма и вошел. Молодой капитан начал хватать ртом воздух, которого внезапно стало так мало. Он чувствовал, что еще немного и ему разорвут зад ко всем чертям — член брюнета был слишком большим для него. В глазах резко потемнело, но Сэм старался не потерять сознание, зная, что эта боль временная. «Господи! Он же сейчас меня порвет!», — мелькнула мысль, но она тут же растворилась, стоило брюнету задеть какую-то точку внутри, которая дарила неземное наслаждение. Протяжный стон вырвался из груди Сэма. Боль и удовольствие смешались. Он старался не потеряться в этом ворохе чувств, но настойчивый поцелуй любовника вернул его в полуобморочное состояние. Он не помнил, как кончил. Не помнил и того, как после его поставили так, что локтями он упирался в диван, а коленками — в пол, и резко вошли сзади. Уже светало, когда Майкл устало повалился и выпустил Сэма из своих объятий. Молодой капитан лежал на полу и тяжело дышал. Все тело приятно ныло, внизу живота приятно тянуло. Он с трудом поднялся на нетвердые ноги и осмотрел напарника. Тот уже крепко спал, развалившись рядом на полу. Он еле перенес Майкла обратно на диван, натянул на него трусы и накинул сверху простыню, а потом пошел на трясущихся ногах в ванную. Там, приняв холодный душ и локализовав засосы на шее и груди, взял тряпку, намочил ее холодной водой и вышел из ванной. Положив смоченный кусок ткани на лоб спящего брюнета, он надел свои трусы и, хромая, пошел к кровати. Он с болезненным вздохом рухнул на нее и, закутавшись в одеяло, тут же крепко уснул.  
Амулет, лежащий в его брюках, перестал светиться и вибрировать. Он сделал свое дело — принес успех в начинаниях своего хозяина.


	5. Глава 5. Засада

Майкл проснулся то ли от тупой боли в спине, то ли от влажной тряпицы, на которой он лежал.  
— Ухххх… Ммм… — простонал он и попытался встать, но тут же повалился обратно на диван, схватившись левой рукой за спину. «Откуда, черт возьми, такая боль в спине?», — удивленно спрашивал он сам себя. — «И почему плечо не болит? И эта слабость во всем теле… Возможно, я старею? Но мне же только двадцать семь!», — он разочарованно вздохнул и снова попытался  
приподняться на кровати. Мужчина ощупал плечо — бинта не оказалось на месте. Он хмыкнул, свесил ноги с дивана и хотел встать, но тут же упал.  
— Черт! — выругался он.  
— Ммм… — донеслось до него. Майкл сначала не понял, кому принадлежал этот охрипший голос, и посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда он раздался. Светлые волосы были в беспорядке, небольшие темные круги под глазами. Во взгляде читалось: «Гори в Аду тот, кто посмел меня разбудить!». Жемчужная сережка играла бликом на потолке. Хозяин тела, укутанного в одеяло, похоже, совсем не желал покидать теплого места.  
— Эмм… Доброе утро, — пробубнил маг, и начал возмущаться себе под нос, — Черт! Что с моим телом?!  
— Что случилось? — зевнул Сэм.  
— Ничего. Просто неважно себя чувствую что-то…  
— Слабость и спина болит? — устало спросил блондин, даже не думая вставать.  
— Угу, — кивнул напарник.  
— Побочный эффект заклинания, — капитан снова зевнул. — Ночью тебя лихорадило.  
— Что? — не понял Майкл.  
— У тебя был жар, и мне пришлось тебя обтирать, — объяснил Сэм и зарылся обратно под одеяло. — Поэтому ты теперь в одних трусах.  
Майкл тупо уставился на свой пах. «Действительно. Кажется, я засыпал в брюках…», — припоминал брюнет. — «Ладно, черт с ними».  
— Что будешь на завтрак? — спросил он, натягивая брюки и собирая темные волосы в новую косу.  
— Мне все равно. Что-нибудь съедобное. Я спать хочу. До самого рассвета с тобой сидел, — сказал он заплетающимся языком, закрывая глаза и плотнее кутаясь в одеяло.  
— Хорошо, но если тебе не понравиться то, что я выберу — пеняй на себя, — хмыкнул маг и, накинув рубашку, вышел из квартиры.  
Сэм пытался заснуть, но не получилось. Сон был безвозвратно утерян. Он встал, одел все, кроме жилетки, и сел за обеденный стол.  
Когда Майкл вошел в квартиру с пакетом продуктов, Сэм сладко спал за столом, положив голову на сложенные руки. Брюнет улыбнулся. «Кто бы мог знать, что этот парень станет капитаном тайной полиции? Даже страшно подумать, что этот белобрысый красавец способен даже на убийство», — наблюдая за мирно спящим блондином, поражался он.  
Майкл достал продукты из пакета и начал готовить завтрак. На кусок хлеба он слоями сложил сначала ломтик мяса, потом огурец и помидор, не забывая между ними намазывать майонез. Получились небольшие сытные бутерброды. Далее он приступил к кофе.  
Сэм проснулся, не столько от шума кофеварки, все-таки миниатюрная паровая турбина работала достаточно громко, сколько от запаха.  
— Черт! Да что случилось?! Почему ты не работаешь?! — рычал Майкл на кофеварку. Молодой капитан протер глаза и уставился на напарника.  
— Ты чего? — зевнув, спросил блондин.  
— Эта машина выплевывает сухое кофе! И я пытаюсь заставить ее работать правильно!  
— Дурак! Не бей ее! Тебя же паром может ошпарить!  
— О! Все! Полилось!  
Через минуту Сэм уже вдыхал запах кофе из чашки.  
— Как хорошо, — он сидел с довольным лицом кота, наевшегося сметаны.  
Майкл поднял взгляд от утренней газеты.  
— Что? Вроде, обычное утро, — он отпил немного кофе из своей чашки.  
— Это у тебя оно обычное, — протянул блондин. — А я проснулся не за столом, а в кровати, пью кофе, а не никакую-то мутную воду в спешке, ем не голый кусок колбасы, а самый настоящий бутерброд!  
— Ну, что я могу сказать? Становись практикующим магом, — пожал плечами Майкл.  
— Нет уж, я пас. Зато я могу ничего не делать полгода, а зарплата так и будет продолжать поступать, — усмехнулся молодой капитан.  
— Угу, тоже верно, — кивнул практикующий маг. — Но практикующим магом ты мог бы заработать столько, что потом бы год отдыхал.  
— Может быть, — кивнул Сэм. — Ну, так что мы сейчас будем делать?  
— Я думаю, нужно выяснить, правда ли он встречается на площадке за зданием бордели.  
— Мм… Слушай, ты не заметил, у них стояла магическая защита?  
— Нет. Но думаю, я могу послать кое-кого проверить. Если, конечно, Артур разрешит.  
— И кого же ты туда пошлешь?  
— Одного знакомого вора… — и тут Майкла осенило. — О! Нет! Этого даже не потребуется!  
— Что? — не понял молодой капитан.  
— У Артура, помнится, был задержанный, которому назначили пожизненное. Он был кем-то вроде телохранителя нашего преступника. Кажется, его звали… Джек?.. нет. . Джастин? Точно, Джастин! Вспомнил!  
— И что он? — Сэм не мог понять, к чему клонит его напарник.  
— Пожизненное нельзя сократить… но эту унылую жизнь в камере можно разбавить, — Майкл щелкнул пальцами. — Вот мы немного и приукрасим жизнь Джастина! Как все удачно складывается!  
— Ты уверен, что он станет нам помогать? Не думаю… Какой ему резон? — Сэм хмуро посмотрел на свою пустую чашку.  
— Ну… можно попробовать, — пожал плечами брюнет. — Он все равно сидит в одиночной камере, и контактов с внешним миром у него никаких нет.  
— Хм…  
— К нему приставили трех стражников, и круглые сутки он находится под их надзором.  
Сэм кивнул и снова положил голову на свои руки.  
— Что-то ты с утра такой спокойный, — Майкл свернул газету и посмотрел на напарника.  
— Знаешь, — поднял Сэм голову, — все, что я сейчас хочу — это спать. И чтобы никто меня не трогал.  
«Да уж! Мне сейчас вообще ничего не нужно… Так зад болит…» — печально подумал Сэм.  
Майкл пожал плечами и начал собираться идти в участок. Немного погодя, к нему присоединился блондин.  
— Ты явно не выспался, — в метро Майкл нагнулся к его уху. — Это выдает весь твой вид, а выглядишь ты сейчас не лучше наркомана в ломке.  
— Спасибо, что напомнил, — буркнул Сэм.  
— Мог бы со мной не ехать.  
— Увы, обязанности.  
— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Майкл.  
Они доехали до главной улицы в полной тишине, разрываемой лишь стуком колес и треском из топки. Маги дошли до полицейского участка довольно быстро, даже не смотря на огромный поток людей на центральной улице. При входе потребовали предъявить пропуск, но молодой капитан показал свой значок, и к ним даже приставили провожатого, который довел напарников до кабинета.  
— Вы сегодня рано, — произнес Артур, входя в кабинет.  
— Просто у кого-то шило в одном месте, — буркнул тихо Сэм и обратился к брюнету. — Майкл, выложи ему все, а я пока попытаюсь поспать.  
— Что? — непонимающе спросил Артур и посмотрел на Майкла. — О чем он?  
— Не обращай внимания. Он просто не выспался, — махнул рукой тот. — Лучше слушай…  
«Точно. Артур же в курсе, что я гей», — вдруг вспомнил Майкл. — «Собственно, мы и познакомились в гей баре, где он задержал мелкого наркоторговца. Или какого-то преступника… Или… Я уже и не помню».  
Он вкратце рассказал об их вчерашнем приключении и изложил свой план. Лейтенант выслушал и согласился проводить их в камеру к заключенному, то есть Джастину.  
— Ну что, Джастин? Будешь нам помогать? — спросил Майкл.  
— С чего бы это? — не скрыл своего удивления заключенный.  
Тюремная роба была серого цвета; спереди порядковый номер — «03479», сзади имя. Сам мужчина был гладко выбрит, волосы непонятного цвета были очень коротко пострижены, грязно серые глаза смотрели спокойно, орлиный нос, тонкие губы, морщинистое лицо и обвисшие щеки. Несмотря на то, что руки, закованные в наручники, были сухими и дряблыми, они могли как держать обычный пистолет, так и руководить роботом с самым мощным паровым двигателем.  
— Твой бывший хозяин, — сказал Артур, выглядывая из-за спин магов.  
Они сидели в абсолютно белой комнате, где был только железный стол и четыре стула. На одной стороне сидели оба мага, на другой сидел Джастин.  
— С чего бы мне вам помогать? — облокотился он локтями на стол. Его взгляд был спокойным. Наверное, даже угрожающе спокойным. — К тому же, у меня нет причин подставлять его. Благодаря ему, я избежал смертной казни.  
— Скажем так: если ты нам про него расскажешь, — Артур подошел к нему, — я сделаю так, что в твоей камере появится что, что захочешь.  
— Тогда, мне, пожалуйста, этого сонного блондина, — кивнул заключенный на Сэма и обнажил свои зубы.  
— А вот я, — молодой капитан проснулся. Сейчас он холодно смотрел на Джастина, и его металлический взгляд говорил о правдивости слов, — могу запросто организовать тебе смертную казнь. И тогда уж твой хозяин тебе ничем не сможет помочь.  
Молчание. Заключенный замер и весь съежился под жестким взглядом. Сэм выдохнул, снова закрыл глаза и расслабился.  
— Так что вы хотели узнать? — страх слетел с лица Джастина.  
— Где твой хозяин обычно встречается с информаторами? — начал Майкл.  
— В камере должны быть головоломки, и желательно, чтобы каждую неделю они были разными, — обратился он к лейтенанту. Артур кивнул.  
— Будут тебе головоломки.  
— У него есть склад в южной части города. Вот адрес, — он покрутил рукой, прося бумагу и ручку, чтобы написать адрес. — Там он часто встречается с людьми из дворца. Еще… Хм…  
— Что? — напряженно спросил Майкл, когда молчание затянулось.  
— Он замешан в коррупционном деле первого лорда-мэра.  
Неожиданно Сэм открыл глаза и начал внимательно слушать.  
— Как именно?  
— Я точно не знаю… Все доказательства вы найдете в его замке.  
— Где?  
— В его кабинете, за картиной святой Луизы, лежат планы ограбления и распределения долей.  
Сэм начал нервно стучать пяткой об пол.  
— Кхм… А когда он бывает на своем складе?  
— Чаще всего в обед. В рабочей части в это время очень мало народу.  
— Логично, — задумчиво кивнул брюнет. — Еще что-нибудь?  
— Эм… Он планировал убийство капитана тайного сыска, но оно сорвалось. Хозяин не стал повторять попыток и сказал, что он сам скопытиться со временем, — на время воцарилась тишина. — Это все, что я знаю.  
Выходя из комнаты, Майкл вдруг обернулся к Джастину.  
— Любишь головоломки? — спросил он. Заключенный кивнул. — Есть загадка. Я ее никак не могу решить.  
— Ну?  
— Есть три мудреца. Один постоянно врет, второй всегда говорит правду, третий чередует ложь и правду. Нужно узнать, что есть кто, задав только один вопрос.  
И, не дождавшись ответа, брюнет вышел.  
— Что думаешь? Зачем ему понадобилась твоя голова? — спросил Майкл, попивая сок в кафе напротив участка.  
— Хм… — демонстративно пощупал Сэм свою голову. Майкл хмыкнул и продолжил пить сок. — Вообще-то, нам об этом сказали, когда мы взяли секретаря лорда–мэра, — буркнул блондин.  
— М?  
— Я про то, что-то коррупционное дело оказалось многоходовой, длинной интригой, которая должна перевернуть королевство с ног на голову. Грубо говоря, дворцовый переворот. Одна из причин, почему я здесь, именно эта.  
— Почему ты мне говоришь это?  
Сэм посмотрел в окно. Перед ним стоял абсолютно нетронутый сок.  
— Просто подумал, что ты должен знать, — пожал он плечами. Майкл начал накручивать конец своей косы на палец.  
— Мне кстати, так и не сказали, сколько мне заплатят, — после недолгого молчания сказал брюнет.  
— 10 платиновых тебя устроит? — Сэм грустно посмотрел на него, что он поперхнулся.  
— Но ведь в королевстве всего!..  
— Это плата и за работу и за молчание.  
Они долго сидели в молчании.  
— А ты? Что ты получишь за это задание? — осторожно спросил Майкл.  
— Ничего. Это моя обязанность, как капитана.  
Майкл постучал пальцами по столу.  
— Ты думаешь, игра стоит свеч?  
— Если мы провалим это задание, то никакой игры уже не будет. Самого королевства просто не будет.  
Майкл глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Помогу приятелю по академии, а заодно и спасу королевство.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу и продолжили свой второй завтрак.  
— Ну, что? — спросил Сэм, когда они вышли из кафе. — Пошли ловить нашего преступника.  
— Угу, — кивнул Майкл, и маги пошли в сторону метро.


	6. Глава 6. Развязка

Майкл очнулся и обнаружил себя на деревянном полу. Голова раскалывалась.  
«Где я?», — тут же пришел вопрос в темноволосую голову. Маг огляделся. Комната, в которой он находился, оказалась довольно чистой тюремной камерой. Каменный выступ, на нем матрас, из которого выбивалось сено, и какой-то не очень чистый кусок ткани. На стенах из булыжника еще не было видно следов плесени. Деревянный пол, покрытый не одним слоем лака.  
«Точно не в городской тюрьме», — подумал молодой мужчина. И тут он вспомнил, как попал сюда.  
Они с капитаном караулили склад два дня подряд. Тщательная маскировка и артефакты, которые не оставляют магических следов. Но когда цель показалась, пришлось убегать. Сэм сделал кольцо из огня, которое не подпускало телохранителей к ним, но один, видимо, очень сообразительный качок выстрелил в капитана из электрошокера.  
«Что? Электрошокер? Вроде, их только полицейским раздали… Ох, этот технический прогресс! Эта вещь создавалась для того, чтобы оглушать преступника на расстоянии, но… преступник сам воспользовался им против капитана. Какая ирония», — думал практикующий маг.  
Майкл попытался сбежать с потерявшим сознанием Сэмом на плече, но их взяли в кольцо, и он был тоже оглушен.  
«Если мне не изменяет память, то я сейчас нахожусь в замке нашей цели — Рональда Нильсона. Замечательно. Конечно, мы попали сюда… но не так, как нам хотелось бы», — Майкл еще раз осмотрел камеру. — «Сэма нет. Скорее всего, его посадили в другую комнату. Для мага. Хорошо, что я не засветился», — и он попытался высечь хотя бы искру, но ничего не получилось.  
— Что такое? — удивился маг. — Почему не выходит?  
Майкл попытался еще раз, и еще раз…  
— Еще ни разу моя магия меня не подводила, — прошептал он. — Что же случилось?..  
«Может, электрошок виноват? Хм… я не пользовался магией после истории в борделе», — думал Майкл. Теперь он был вооружен только своей находчивостью.  
Дверь камеры открылась.  
— О, проснулся? — спросил вошедший. Это был надзиратель камеры. В его руках была кружка пива. В полутьме невозможно было разглядеть, как он выглядел, но Майкл отметил короткие черные волосы и ворот серого свитера.  
— Да, — кивнул Майкл, щурясь от света.  
— Вот твой паек, — мужчина кинул поднос на пол. — Хозяин приказал смотреть за тобой. Скажи спасибо, а то дох бы здесь с голоду.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Майкл.  
— Эй! Ну, ты скоро там?! — крикнули из–за двери.  
— Да, да. Уже иду, — проворчал надзиратель и закрыл дверь.  
«Отлично, всего двое», — улыбнулся сам себе маг. Он осмотрел еду. На вид и запах она, казалось, была безопасной, но он все равно не стал есть. Молодой мужчина осмотрел свои ноги.  
«Кандалы… натерли немного», — он потер кожу, и в его голову пришла одна идея.  
— Эй! Помогите! — закричал он.  
Ответа не последовало.  
— Помогите! Черт!.. Я не шучу! Помогите мне!  
— Да чего ты орешь?! — в двери повернулся ключ, и она открылась. Зашел недавний надзиратель.  
— У меня нога распухла. Кажется, из–за кандалов. Думаю, в рану попала какая-то зараза, — Майкл сделал испуганное лицо.  
— Что?..  
— Оставь, Гарри. Это может не понравиться хозяину, — перебил возражения второй охранник.  
Тот, кого назвали Гарри, что-то промычал, но подошел к Майклу. И тут, маг схватил его за горло и прикрыл рот. Надзиратель попробовал вывернуться, но силы молодому мужчине было не занимать. Маг его держал ровно столько, что Гарри потерял сознание от недостатка кислорода, а потом положил его так, что с места, где стоял второй, это выглядело, как будто он упал.  
— Помогите! Он вдруг внезапно упал! — заорал хитрый заложник.  
— Что?! Говорил же ему не налегать на пиво! — начал возмущаться второй надзиратель. Он вбежал в камеру. С ним Майклу пришлось повозиться дольше — у второго сил было больше, чем у первого. Маг сделал с ним то же самое, что и с первым, правда, получив при этом рану от ключей на щеке. Майкл сплюнул и начал связывать мужчин. Когда охранники были обездвижены, он начал обшаривать их карманы в поисках ключей. Нашел их, но не спешил выходить из камеры. Вдруг за дверью был еще десяток людей, тогда ему не справиться ними. Но, на счастье мага, никто больше не заходил, и никаких звуков из-за двери не было слышно. Он освободился из кандалов и вышел из камеры.  
Перед ним было четыре камеры, подобные той, что осталась у него за спиной. Никаких различий. Маг выругался.  
— Где ты, Сэм?  
Из этого помещения вели две двери. Одна направо, друга налево. Майкл выбрал левую. За ней находилась винтовая лестница. Немного поднявшись по ней, Майкл услышал голоса и решил не лезть на рожон. Он спустился вниз и прошел к правой двери, приложил ухо — ничего не было слышно, и стал искать нужный ключ, а когда нашел, аккуратно его повернул и открыл дверь.  
За ней было две камеры.  
Вдруг из одной раздался слабый стон. Майкл бросился к ней, чтобы открыть, но нужный ключ никак не давался в руки. Наконец, он нашел правильный ключ, открыл дверь и увидел Сэма. Его одежда была потрепана, рубашка порвана в нескольких местах, брюки разошлись по шву, а из раны на бедре сочилась кровь. Майкл с ужасом отметил, что из нее торчал небольшой кусок дерева, и при малейшем движении рана открывалась. Зеленые потоки магии, вытекающие вместе с кровью, впитывались в это дерево.  
Майкл сразу понял, что камера была вся обита красным деревом. Это дерево было просто огромной губкой для магии. В малых количествах это дерево использовалось как батарейка для подзарядки магии, а в больших было погибелью для мага.  
Майкл сел рядом с напарником и попытался его поднять. Сэм слегка открыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Привет, — прошептал он. — Я уж думал, ты не придешь, — и закрыл глаза.  
— Эй, держись! — встряхнул его спаситель.  
— …наклонись.  
Майкл наклонился, и руки Сэма слабо обвили его шею.  
— Что ты?..  
Сэм прервал его поцелуем. Блондин проник в открытый от удивления рот Майкла языком. И брюнет почувствовал, как по его телу начали пробегать искры магии. Когда последние капли магии Сэма ушли напарнику, он облокотился головой о плечо.  
— Знаешь… ты мог бы и другим способом передать мне часть магии, — тихо сказал Майкл.  
— Мне захотелось так, — слабо усмехнулся блондин.  
Майкл крепче прижал к себе молодого капитана и начал вытаскивать кусок дерева из раны. Сэм застонал, как только его напарник схватился за край деревяшки.  
— И… как давно ты стал передавать магию поцелуем? Тем более парню, — Майкл попытался отвлечь блондина от боли.  
— Недавно… А если честно, то впервые, — капитан сжал его плечо. — И только тебе.  
— Что? В смысле? — удивился Майкл и резко вдернул кусок дерево. Сэм закричал и вцепился в плечо напарника так, что тот кое-как сумел удержать равновесие.  
— В прямом, — Сэм часто дышал. — Я гей.  
— Что?  
— И ты ведь тоже? Верно? — молодой капитан смотрел Майклу прямо в глаза.  
— Что?! Я не…  
— Можешь не отрицать. Я знаю, — Сэм откинул голову назад и усмехнулся. — Подумать только, мы ведь даже переспали…  
— Что?! Когда?! — брюнет округлил глаза и неосторожно схватил напарника за плечо.  
— Ай!  
— Извини…  
— Давай уже, лечи мою рану. А то я так здесь и умру, похоронив эту тайну с собой, — Сэм улыбнулся. Майкл выругался и положил руку на рану.  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что у тебя жар был?  
— Ну, — буркнул мнимый натурал.  
— Тогда, я проснулся посреди ночи. Очень хотелось пить. Ну, а потом я решил проверить твою рану, а ты вдруг проснулся и… хм… — Сэм хрипло рассмеялся. — В общем, поэтому я в тот день хотел только лежать и спать — зад у меня болел просто адски.  
— Так вот почему у меня спина так болела… — себе под нос прошептал брюнет. — А как ты узнал, что я гей? — прорычал он, когда Сэм в очередной раз царапал его через рубашку.  
— Ну… ты пожаловался, что смазка далеко была, — Сэм снова рассмеялся. Практикующий маг выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— Она, кстати, лежала в аптечке, — смущенно пробормотал он.  
— Да? Что-то я не заметил, — удивленно протянул молодой капитан. Ему на глазах становилось лучше: на щеках заиграл румянец, он уже не облокачивался на Майкла, а мог сидеть сам.  
— Баночка из-под какого-то препарата от изжоги, — рассмеялся Майкл, не убирая руку с бедра блондина. — Как раз от таких типов, как ты, которые вдруг неожиданно будут рыться в моей аптечке.  
Они оба улыбнулись.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил брюнет, осматривая Сэма.  
— Если не учитывать, что я без капли магии, то нормально, — пожал плечами молодой капитан.  
— Эм… у меня тоже.  
— Тебя держали в такой же камере? — удивленно подняв брови, спросил Сэм.  
— В том то и дело, что нет, — нахмурился Майкл. — Но… у тебя магия осталась, несмотря ни на что. Даже после электрошока… — последнюю фразу он пробормотал себе под нос. — Ладно. Пошли отсюда.  
Майкл помог встать напарнику на ноги, но как только отпустил, Сэм упал обратно на пол, увлекая за собой и брюнета. Майкл оказался сверху.  
— Ты такой беззащитный, — не удержавшись от колкости, прошептал он на ухо Сэма. — Так возбуждает.  
Сэм хмыкнул и положил руки на плечи напарника.  
— А у тебя фетиш, мистер гей?  
— Раньше не замечал… но, да, наверное, есть что-то такое, — хихикнул Майкл и поцеловал блондина в лоб.  
— Только не здесь… Это дерево меня убьет!  
Без слов Майкл поднял капитана на руки и понес в одну из обычных камер.  
— Ох… Ммм…  
Майкл прижал его к стене и начал оставлять засосы на шее. Сэм же вцепился в плечи любовника. Недолго думая, маг начал раздевать капитана. Большинства пуговиц уже не было на рубашке.  
— На лежанку, — сквозь стон попросил Сэм.  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы выбирать место, — ухмыльнулся Майкл и отшвырнул брюки и трусы напарника подальше. Он начал покрывать грудь Сэма быстрыми поцелуями, тот же стонал в ухо любовнику и иногда кусал его, чувствуя, как при каждом укусе чужая грудь поднималась все чаще.  
— А вот здесь смазки вообще нет, — сказал Майк, тяжело дыша.  
Сэм кивнул и приблизил голову напарника для поцелуя, а в этот момент тот ввел один палец. Сначала Майкл двигался медленно, но постепенно ускорял темп и, слушая, как стонет Сэм, полуприкрытыми глазами смотрел на него. На лбу образовалась испарина, сережка поблескивала на скудном свету, глаза были закрыты. Когда брюнет ввел два пальца, капитан чуть не прокусил губу. А когда Майкл услышал свое имя из уст капитана, в нем будто что-то взорвалось. Он резко вытащил пальцы, причиняя боль партнеру, прижал его к стене и поднял ноги, прижав их руками под коленками, — оказалось, Сэм обладает немалой гибкостью. И вошел в него. Сначала брюнет двигался медленно, сильными толчками, но вскоре он увеличил темп, не менее сильно толкаясь в блондина. Стоны капитана переходили в крик, а руки уже глубоко впивались в плечи любовника. По телу Майкла пробежали зеленые искры, и он остановился, но Сэм вернул его к себе парой поцелуев. Когда молодой капитан кончил, Майкл тоже находился уже на пике и кончил сразу после партнера, испачкав Сэма спермой. Блондин на дрожащих ногах подошел к лежанке и взял покрывало.  
— Аккуратнее надо, — недовольно сказал он, вытирая себя.  
— Подумаешь! Только не говори, что я не удовлетворил тебя, — язвительно сказал Майкл, надевая трусы.  
— Я буду удовлетворен, когда мы покинем это место. Желательно, вместе с документами.  
Практикующий маг пожал плечами и щелкнул пальцами.  
— О! Ко мне вернулась магия!  
Из штанов Сэма что-то выпало.  
— Они не взяли мой сувенир, — удивленно сказал он, поднимая это что-то.  
— Может, не заметили?  
— Может… Смотри, он светится! — Сэм начал разглядывать его. — Причем, магическим светом…  
— В смысле? — поднял брови Майкл. — Дай сюда.  
Он недолго разглядывал амулет. Это был кусок дерева размером с ладонь, вырезанный в форме подснежника. Брюнет перевернул его, а там…  
— Да это же незаконный артефакт! — воскликнул практикующий маг и всмотрелся в выжженные на дереве строчки. — Здесь написано, что он поможет в начинаниях с помощью магии. Подожди…- он зажал сувенир между ладонями и прикрыл глаза.  
— Так и есть, — выдохнул Майкл.  
— Что? — уже полностью одетый Сэм подошел к нему.  
— Милый заговор. Берет магическую силу у окружающих, отдает тебе, а вернуть ее обратно можно только через половой акт. Причем партнер должен быть одного с тобой пола! Кто вообще так заговаривает?!  
— Хмм… Тогда почему в первый раз такого не было?  
— Видимо он был далеко, — пожал плечами Майкл. — Давай его здесь оставим, а?  
— Нет уж! Это мой сувенир из Аргоса! — возмутился хозяин амулета. — Давай лучше выберемся отсюда.  
Майкл, отдав деревяшку владельцу, кивнул и пошел к выходу. Через пару минут они уже стояли на винтовой лестнице и прислушивались к голосам.  
— Наконец-то, что хозяин уехал.  
— И не говори, до среды можно поспать подольше и не готовить все эти странные блюда!  
— Да уж! Кстати! Ты видела тех двух парней, которых сюда привезли?  
— Нет, а ты?  
— Нет… Но Матильда сказала, что блондин такой красивый…  
Сэм еле сдержал смешок. Майкл пнул его под зад. Когда две служанки прекратили пересказывать, кто что слышал про двух пленных и перешли на рецепты, уже не пленные маги вышли из своей засады. Брюнет был с ярко красным правым ухом, подбитой щекой и распущенными волосами (Сэм хотел найти его ленту в той камере, но практикующий маг вытащил его оттуда за шиворот), которые оказались длиной по плечи. Грязная серо–голубая рубашка, подпаленные в некоторых местах брюки и носки. Капитан выглядел не лучше: рваная рубашка абсолютно без пуговиц открывала его шею и торс, где виднелись свежие засосы разных размеров и цветов, порванные брюки, почти зажившая рана на бедре с подтеками крови и носки.  
— Здравствуйте, дамы, — Сэм улыбнулся и чуть наклонил голову. — Не подскажите, где кабинет вашего хозяина?  
Молчание, и дрожащая женская рука указала на лестницу за их спинами.  
— Наверх, — сказала та служанка, которая упоминала Матильду.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Майкл и вместе с капитаном побежал по этой лестнице.  
Там их ждали. Майкл оглушил сразу троих охранников шаровой молнией, а Сэм ушел вниз и поставил подножку четвертому, а потом ударил его по спине так, что было слышно, как хрустнули позвонки. Но на этом все не закончилось, на них побежали еще шестеро мужчин. Двое попали под огненные шары Майкла, а один не очень удачно накинулся на Сэма с кортиком и в итоге оказался лежащим с этим же кортиком у себя в животе. Остальные не спешили нападать. Кто-то размял руки и поднял палаш, стоящий у следующей лестницы.  
— Палаш не расплавь, — кинул Сэм через плечо и побежал на этого стражника. К нему подоспел второй, но, получив ногой с разворота, сразу же ушел в нокаут. Сэм схватил руку с занесенным палашом и ударил стражника в открытый живот. Противник согнулся, и капитан ударил его локтем по спине, окончательно добивая.  
Майкл тоже не терял времени даром. Сделав кучу маленьких, но мощных огненных шариков, он дождался, когда охранник подошел ближе, и активировал их. Стражник отлетел к противоположной стене и сбил висящий на ней ковер.  
Сэм повертел палаш, перекинул его из руки в руку, приноравливаясь к ручке, и, оставшись им довольным, поспешил за Майклом.  
Около кабинета их никто не ждал. Ну, а кто бы мог подумать, что кто-то сумеет прорваться через охрану в десять здоровых мужчин, которых специально тренировали останавливать таких типов, как эти двое? Никто. Но маги прорвались.  
— Смотри! Портрет святой Луизы, — кивнул на портрет Сэм. — Помоги его снять.  
Вдвоем они взялись за позолоченную раму, подняли картину вверх и опустили ее на стол, который благополучно развалился от ее веса. Само произведение порвалось, а на оборотной стороне оказался прикреплен сейф из трехмиллиметровой стали. Майкл открыл его, а Сэм открыл другой сейф, который был в стене за картиной.  
— Здесь только драгоценности, — поделился брюнет.  
— У меня что-то поинтересней, — сказал Сэм, доставая кипу бумаг. — Надеюсь, это то, что мы искали.  
Он бегло просмотрел бумаги, кивнул, и оба мага направились к их вещам, которые лежали в витрине.  
— Уфф, — вздохнул Сэм, засовывая свой значок в карман брюк. — Без него я как будто голый.  
Майкл только хмыкнул, вспоминая стоны Сэма в камере. Маги вышли из замка благополучно, никого больше на пути не встретив. Пара служанок жалась к стене, когда напарники прошли мимо, тихо разговаривая между собой.  
— Уже восемь, — сказал Майкл, глядя на огни Аргоса. — Что делать будем?  
— Хм… Если память мне не изменяет, — Сэм посмотрел на ночное небо, — здесь недалеко должна быть деревушка. Вызовем оттуда Артура с отрядом.  
Майкл согласно кивнул.  
Из деревушки, куда они добрались примерно через час, их, таких потрепанных и покалеченных, сначала хотели выгнать. Но, когда Сэм показал им свой значок, обоих магов накормили, напоили горячим чаем и дали шерстяные покрывала, а так же предоставили телефон, чтобы позвонить в Аргос. Их посадили недалеко от главной дороги, на крыльце одного из домов. Через несколько часов приехал Артур с отрядом полицейских.  
— Я смотрю, вы хорошо устроились, — недовольно протянул он. — Что же такого срочного произошло, что вы оторвали меня от первого семейного ужина за долгое время?  
— Но мы же не виноваты, что нас внезапно схватили, — пожал плечами Майкл. — К тому же, мы выполнили задание.  
— Что? — удивился Артур. — Скорее лампу сюда!  
Лейтенанту принесли лампу, и он увидел двух потрепанных магов, сидящих на деревянной лавке и жмущихся друг к другу в шерстяных одеялах. Отдав приказ обследовать замок, он сел напротив них.  
— Что произошло?  
— Ну, понимаете… — начал рассказ Майкл, его подхватил Сэм. Артур внимательно слушал, попутно задавая интересующие его вопросы.  
— Почему вы не взяли его еще на складе? — удивился лейтенант.  
— Ну… не так просто подобраться к тому, у кого есть провод с проведенным током, — сказал Сэм.  
— Наверное. Я как-то не подумал об этом, — кивнул Артур.  
— Артур, — к ним подошел полисмен и что-то прошептал ему на ухо.  
— Мда… Ребят, вы обезвредили почти всю замковую охрану.  
— Я догадывался, — пожал плечами Сэм, а брюнет засмеялся.  
— Это ты еще не знаешь, что капитан у нас случайно купил нелегальный артефакт! — хмыкнул Майкл.  
— Что? Это правда, Сэм? — Артур перевел удивленный взгляд на блондина.  
— Ну… мы обнаружили это только несколько часов назад, — замялся Сэм. Артур неодобрительно цокнул языком. — Кто же знал, что у этой старухи такое продается?!  
— Старухи, говоришь… А как она выглядела? — лейтенант вдруг весь напрягся и впился внимательным взглядом в молодого капитана.  
— Ну, миловидная такая старушка… А что? — удивился блондин. Майкл тоже внимательно слушал.  
— Да так, просто мы уже полгода, как ищем одну старушку, у которой… Стоп! — Артур перевел подозрительный взгляд с одного мага на другого. — Вы что, оба?..  
— Что оба? — не понял Сэм.  
— Ага, — брюнет сразу расслабился и заулыбался. — Оба.  
Лейтенант вздохнул.  
— Почему вас с каждым годом становится больше?! Натуралы что, уже не в моде? — всплеснул он руками. Майкл тихо засмеялся, а лицо блондина залила краска. Потом брюнет прижал к своему плечу голову Сэма и поцеловал макушку.  
— Ты такой милый, — шепнул он, и напарник еще сильнее покраснел.


	7. Глава 7. Доброе утро

Как оказалось, диван раскладывался в полноценную двуспальную кровать. Как рассказывал Майкл, иногда он заказывал мальчиков на дом, а заниматься сексом на диване или на маленькой односпальной кровати очень неудобно.  
Солнце заливало комнату мягким светом, а Сэм смотрел на спящего любовника. Растрепанные волосы лежали на подушке и поблескивали на утреннем свету. Майкл лежал на животе, уткнувшись в подушку, и сладко посапывал.  
Сейчас все, что произошло неделю назад, казалось им чем-то далеким, не затрагивающим лично их. Скоро на Майкла перепишут десять платиновых монет, а Сэма отзовут обратно в столицу разбираться с этим делом. Молодого капитана это беспокоило, и он даже всерьез подумывал о переходе на частную практику, возможно, работать частным детективом, но тут же забывал об этой идее — матушка ему это точно не простит, как и то, что единственный ее сын оказался геем. Капитан перевернулся на бок, чтобы не видеть спину Майкла. Наверное, слишком больно было думать о том, что скоро им придется расстаться.  
— О чем задумался? — теплые шершавые руки его обняли сзади.  
— Да так… Ни о чем, — как можно безразличнее сказал Сэм.  
— Врун. О том, как быстро течет время? — прошептал на ухо Майкл.  
— Угу, — грустно ответил блондин и потерся щекой о тыльную сторону руки.  
Напарник поцеловал его в плечо и улыбнулся.  
— Кстати, что произошло с Джастином? Артур о нем что-нибудь говорил? — поинтересовался блондин.  
— Ну… — Майкл открыл глаза. — Он же сказал, что любит головоломки. Видимо, даже слишком… — брюнет изменился в лице. — Я задал ему одну загадку, и он пытался решить ее четыре дня подряд. Без сна и еды. Потом, как мне сказали, у него съехала крыша, а еще через три дня он умер от голода…  
— О… — протянул Сэм.  
— Давай не будем об этом, — Майкл зарылся в волосы капитана.  
Они с минуту помолчали, оба заняты своими мыслями.  
— Уходи из сыска, — поцелуй в шею. — Займемся практикой вместе.  
Сэма будто током ударило.  
— Что? Ты не собираешься бросать работу?! — он внимательно посмотрел в сонное лицо партнера. Майкл лежал головой на плече у Сэма и, закрыв глаза, улыбался.  
— Нет, конечно. Иногда она бывает даже очень интересной.  
— Знаешь, — капитан перевернулся на спину. — Подумай всерьез о покупке двуспальной кровати.  
Напарник поцеловал его в плечо и улыбнулся.  
А через несколько месяцев, на двери офиса появилась табличка с надписью: «Сэм и Майкл. Практикующие маги».


End file.
